X Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft
X Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft '''is the eighth episode of MAD Season 2, and the 34th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''X Games: First Class: Learn how Professor X and Magneto met and learned to skateboard. Criminal Minecraft: Derek Morgan and David Rossi investigate a murder mystery in Minecraft. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that NBA Tryouts have changed. #Opening Scene #'X Games: First Class' (Spoof on the X Games / Movie Parody of X-Men: First Class) #Animated Marginals segment #Grim Reaper's Revenge (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Kirby's Star Tours (Video Game Parody on Kirby) (Ad Parodies segment) #Pranker Gets Pranked via Balloon Man (based on a cartoon on MAD #137 by Don Martin) #Sassie (TV Parody of Lassie) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Plane (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Hamster workout (Cartoon) #MAD Security Cam - Kevin's House (MAD Security Cam segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Gandalf's 3-Ring Binder (Spoof on Gandalf the Grey from ''the Lord of the Rings'') (Ad Parodies segment) #Girl playing hide-and-seek gets sucked up by vacuum (Animated by Mike Wartella) #[[Criminal Minecraft|'Criminal Minecraft']] (TV Parody of Criminal Minds ''/ Video Game Parody of ''Minecraft) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Sassie) Sassie keeps talking. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the second time Mark Zuckerberg appeared. The first was [[The Social Netjerk|'The Social Netjerk']]. *This is the third episode of MAD to premiere on Monday night at 8:45 PM. *This is the fifth episode of MAD where the second Animated Marginal is not directly after Spy vs. Spy. *#'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars' *#'2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime' *#'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition' *#'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild' *This is the seventh appearance of the MAD Security Cam segment. The previous appearances were: *#'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild' *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/S%27UP_/_Mouse_M.D. S'UP / Mouse M.D.] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/The_Straight_A-Team_/_Gaming%27s_Next_Top_Princess The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/The_Social_Netjerk_/_Smallville:_Turn_Off_the_Clark The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Ribbitless_/_The_Clawfice Ribbitless / The Clawfice] *#'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It' *In the beginning of Kirby's Star Tours, that Con Artist resembles to be Jimbo's Father (who hanged himself with his belt and killed his wife after killed by Jimbo) from the Prodigies (La Nuit des enfants Rois), but this didn't had the power. *In MAD Security Cam, it took place in Kevin's House, November 18th, 12:07 PM. And also, the cat and dog dance to "United States of Eurasia" by Muse. *This episode was re-rated TV-PG-V. Goofs/Errors *When the security camera is recording the dog and cat dancing, it says "12:07 PM" which Is not a usual sleeping time. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Hamster, Sheriff Motch, and Fake Tour Guide *Mikey Day - Shaun White, Timmy, and Skeleton *Clare Grant - Teacher, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, and Tourist *Jim Meskimen - Professor Charles Xavier, Farmer, and Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner *Rachel Ramras - Tourist, Penelope Garcia, and Little Girl *Kevin Shinick - Erik Lensherr, Ryan Sheckler, Sassie, Nojang96, Mark Zuckerman, Gollum, Boy with 3-Ring Binder, Tourist, and the MAD News Anchor *Stephen Stanton - David Rossi, Gandalf, and Sassie Announcer *Gary Anthony Williams - Grim Reaper, Derek Morgan, and Kirby's Star Tours Announcer Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes